


To Kill A Moment is to Capture a Heart

by meronichan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meronichan/pseuds/meronichan
Summary: A peaceful night on a dark lake. Two men, no more than strangers. A journey ahead, unknown. Broken hearts, desperately searching for meaning.





	To Kill A Moment is to Capture a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters in this work, nor the series "Thunderbolt Fantasy". This piece was written for my own enjoyment, and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

He was a little sick.

  
The boat had cut across some rough waves, and Shang Bu Huan felt like the dinner he'd just eaten a few hours before was trying to come back up into his throat. But that wasn't the only reason. He could barely keep anything down since he started on this adventure.

  
Nursing a cup of cold sake, Shang sat alone in his quarters, glancing out at the moonlight playing across the surface of the water. He had a feeling he wouldn't sleep very soundly anyway, so he may as well drink until he eventually knocked himself out. That was often the way he did it these days. There really wasn't any way to calm his nerves otherwise, and least of all now, surrounded by this group of people whom he couldn't trust as far as he could throw them. 

  
A vision of white hair and red eyes.

  
"And I trust you least of all," Shang said aloud, finishing his cup and preparing to pour himself another.

  
Just then, footsteps. Shang froze. At first he thought it might be Dan Fei. The girl seemed to have taken some interest in him, which he had to admit he wasn't very thrilled about. But considering who else she had to confide in, he wasn't surprised that it would be him. The girl was sharper than she seemed. Naive, true, but not a fool. They had a connection that was difficult to explain, despite their status as strangers. The girl wanted what was best for everyone. But,...what did Shang want?  
Shang thought the footsteps would fade. Perhaps it was someone going to the bathroom, or getting something to eat. Or maybe just one of the many crewmembers, checking on the weather outside. 

  
The steps did fade, but quickly. And they ceased right in front of his door.

  
Shang put down his cup and felt for his sword, grasping it, preparing for anything. Maybe Xing Hai decided that she hadn't liked the conversation she'd had with him earlier, and came for revenge? No, it couldn't be her. She'd dismissed him so easily, like a mouse running across her feet. She didn't want to speak with humans any more than she had to.

  
The door began to slide open. In the faint light, Shang could see a flash of pale skin, and painted nails. The scent of cherry blossoms hit him even through his alcoholic haze.  
"Sha Wu Sheng,...!"

  
Shang rose to his feet, still clutching his weapon as Wu Sheng slid the door all the way open. He stood there in the frame, a thin white robe barely covering his slim body. His long purple hair was undone, and his form was almost like a spectre, coming to take Shang to the afterlife.

  
Wu Sheng spoke in his soft but sinister tone: "Don't be afraid. I am not here to kill you."

  
"Yet," Shang responded, without really meaning to. Wu Sheng's lips curled up a bit at that, and he huffed as he entered, sliding the door back into place without turning around. 

  
Wu Sheng approached, and Shang instinctively went into a defensive mode. He seemed much more openly nervous now than he had been at their first encounter, which appeared to amuse Wu Sheng. The Phoenix Killer saw the sake on the table, and moved in that direction, planting himself down on the opposite side from where Shang had been sitting. He reached for the container and began pouring himself a cup, the same cup Shang had been drinking out of moments before.

  
"Hey!" Shang exclaimed. "That's mine!"

  
Wu Sheng finished his drink and put down the cup, looking up at Shang and shrugging unapologetically. "I hadn't taken the generous Bu Huan for such an inhospitable host."

  
"And I hadn't taken the mighty Phoenix Killer for someone who invited himself over without being wanted."

  
Wu Sheng seemed to tense up at being called "Phoenix Killer". At the restaurant he appeared to have no qualms about his reputation. In fact, he savored it. It kept his life simple, so many variables away. But now, as unkempt as he looked sitting at the table, he was almost a pathetic sight. But why?

  
"Then please allow me to apologize for ruining your eventful evening. I had wanted a drink, and I assumed you would be the one person on this ship who would be partaking at this hour."

  
Shang couldn't really argue with that logic, but he had to admit he was a little perturbed that someone like the Phoenix Killer would already know that much about him, despite their limited interaction. Was he really that easy to see through? It very well could be.

  
Shang hesitantly took a seat across from Wu Sheng, this time not touching a single drop. He merely sat there, not taking his eyes off of his odd companion for a moment. There was no sound between them for some time, only the lapping of the waves and the clink of a sake glass. Finally, Wu Sheng spoke:  
"You know, I haven't changed my mind about killing you."

  
Shang crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

  
"I didn't think you would. But I suppose all your threats tired you out for a while? Can't take a man while he's relaxed?"

  
Wu Sheng placed his empty cup on the table, rubbing the damp rim with one of his long fingers.

  
"It would be a shame to get rid of you so soon. I haven't had this much fun in a long, long time."

  
Shang snorted. Fun, he says! This would be, in Shang's mind, the exact opposite of fun. It was a shame that someone like the Phoenix Killer would choose him as a playmate!

  
With that, Wu Sheng abruptly stood up, looking down at Shang, who seemed akin to a rabbit caught in a trap. With one swift movement, Wu Sheng undid the cord holding his robe together, and he let it fall into a pile at his feet.

  
Of all things that Wu Sheng could have done, Shang expected that last. He fell backwards a bit, knocking over the now empty sake container, which rolled to Wu Sheng. The Phoenix Killer bent down and retrieved it, taking light steps towards Bu Huan, whose face felt even warmer now than when he'd been drinking.  
"T-the hell man?! Put it back on!"

  
Wu Sheng sat down again, this time squarely in front of Shang. Instead of sitting politely, he sat with his legs open, almost as if to say that he was extending Shang a very forward invitation.

  
He held out the sake container to Shang. "You dropped this."

  
Shang's throat was dry, his pulse pounding like a drum in his ears. He coughed hoarsely as he took it from Wu Sheng, and shakily placed it back on the table. He wasn't even sure what to say now. What could he say?

  
Wu Sheng pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, his long lashes casting a shadow over his bright eyes in the dim light of the only lamp left flickering in Shang's room.

  
"If you tell anyone about this, I really will kill you."

  
Tell anyone!? Shang himself could barely believe what was happening! Should he run? Scream? How the hell would he even explain this to any of the others anyway? They would think he was mad and shove him off the side of the ship!

  
On his hands, Wu Sheng made his way towards Bu Huan, who himself was dressed in a robe similar to the one Wu Sheng had been wearing. The more Wu Sheng pulled at it, the harder Shang tried to move back. The Phoenix Killer seemed to sense that overtly grabbing at his intended wouldn't be effective, although that was his usual way in all matters. He sighed and tilted his head to the side.

  
"Don't run from me. I won't harm you. In fact, I don't need you to do anything,...nothing at all,..."

  
Shang's mind was swimming at this point. Why him? Why now? If Wu Sheng really was into this sort of thing, wasn't there anyone else on this ship he could have gone to? Or maybe Wu Sheng couldn't hold his sake as well as he seemed to, and wasn't aware of what he was doing? In any case, Shang felt that at this point he really didn't have much of a choice. Everyone else was sleeping by now, and to wake them up just for them to see this? No damned way!

  
Shang turned away as Wu Sheng's hand slipped into his robe, running across the downy hair on his chest, across his plump biceps, and stopping to finger various scars which Shang had gotten over the years. 

  
To say this gesture was uncomfortable to Shang would have been an understatement. And yet, at that moment, Wu Sheng's movements seemed less calculated than usual. Almost,...tender. Curious to explore, to know more than words could tell him. Was this really the same guy who terrorized everyone he met?

  
Wu Sheng stopped for a second, only to bend down and throw back the fabric covering Shang's nether regions. Shang tensed, but Wu Sheng did not stop. He peered down, examining the object that he sought from the beginning. Not overly long, but the girth was impressive. The dark hairs curling around the shaft were similar to the ones on the larger man's chest. _Exquisite_ , he thought. And the smell! Even through the sake lingering on Shang's breath, Wu Sheng was impressed by the smell of Bu Huan. Every pore in his body was taking the other man in, and he could feel his own hardness pushing against the cold floorboards. 

  
_Shang Bu Huan_ ,... he thought. He said the name over and over to himself as his mouth found his prize. 

  
Shang's hand hovered over Wu Sheng's head, prepared to push him away. But the second the other's wet mouth engulfed him, he seemed to lose something in himself. His inhibitions were temporarily snuffed by his body's raw need. Was he really this pathetic? This guy could bite it right off! And not only that, he's a male! What the hell was he doing, anyway?!

  
Wu Sheng's tongue ran over Shang's member, his scrotum, licking every surface he could find. The tip of Sheng's tongue was pushing into the tender skin between the other man's testicles. He was clearly no virgin, this Wu Sheng. But compared to him, Shang looked even more innocent. Any common whore could do this, but this was no common whore. This was death itself, and death had taken a liking.

  
Shang could feel his cock pulsing. He really, desperately didn't want to do this. But his body wouldn't work with his brain, his conscience screaming that this was a mistake, and nothing else complying. He was close to a climax, that was for sure, but he would be damned if he was going to let go inside the mouth of a killer.  
Shang moved back suddenly, leaving Wu Sheng crouched there, with his mouth agape. Beads of semen were already resting on his dark lips. Instead of nodding and preparing to go, however, Wu Sheng smirked at Shang.

  
"I see. So you're that type of man."

  
Before Shang could ask exactly what the hell that meant, Wu Sheng turned around and pressed his face to the floor, raising his hind quarters to Shang. He reached back and pulled apart his cheeks, giving Shang a glimpse of his precious pink flower. He made no effort to explain his intentions. And what could possibly be left to explain?

  
"Oh hell no!" Shang said, waving his hands as if that would somehow make the vision disappear. But it did not. Nor did his aching erection.

  
"Do you wish me to beg?" Wu Sheng questioned, with as much frankness as he had told Shang that he wanted to kill him only a few nights before.

  
The hell was Shang supposed to do? Naturally he could leave. He could do anything. Anything but this, with anyone but this! He experienced more conflicting emotions than he had in his entire life at this moment. This was a trap, they all put Wu Sheng up to it was his first thought. No, no way. As if this bastard would ever do anything anyone else told him to do! As much as he hated to admit it, this seemed sickeningly genuine. Which made it all the worse.

  
"You'll have to use your tongue, Bu Huan," Wu Sheng instructed, though he might as well have been talking to a Buddha statue, for all his words were reaching Shang at that moment. "It won't go in otherwise."

  
Shang put his hand over his mouth. He could feel his dinner coming up again. But it wasn't only because of what Wu Sheng had said, or what was happening. He was sickened at himself. 

  
As much as it hurt, as much as it pained him, he knew that he was, in fact, in need. And not just physically, at this moment. His heart hurt, hurt so badly, that at times he felt he couldn't stand it. No amount of sake could fill that hole, no cakes were sweet enough to appease it. And he might have been wrong, but when he spoke with Wu Sheng at that restaurant, he could feel it too. Behind the bloodlust, the desire for vengeance,...there was an aching pain there in the man known as The Phoenix Killer. A constant, festering wound. 

  
He knew why Wu Sheng was there. It became so crystal clear suddenly. He didn't want to admit it to himself though. Not openly, not just yet.

  
Shang came closer, still hesitant, but now with purpose. His mind had wandered off, and his body was the one making the decisions. Shang's mouth was on Wu Sheng, his tongue gliding over the rough patch of his anus, poking into the dark hole. A moan escaped Wu Sheng, a noise that not many could claim they've heard and lived to tell had happened.

  
Shang fought through the sickness, the taste of the salt of Wu Sheng's skin coming up through his nose, the scent of desire floating up and caressing his brain. Wu Sheng's hips moved with the gesture, pleading for more even without words. Aching for Shang. _Bu Huan_ ,... _Shang Bu Huan_ ,..., the name of his partner the only thought left.

  
Wu Sheng let out a yelp as Shang entered him, his hard member pushing against the entire wall of his anal cavity. In, out, in, out. Not Lin, Wu Sheng thought. Nothing like him. There was no artistry to it, no effort to be a great lover. But his greatness was not in his technique. Even through Shang roughly pressing against his prostate again and again like a desperate animal, Wu Sheng could only think of how mad this all was. _You're a great fool. He chose you! You're his fool! We're both his fools_!!

  
Wu Sheng's long nails scratched the ground as Shang continued his onslaught. With each pounding Wu Sheng felt himself edging closer to climax, and closer to feeling emotions he had locked away since he started on this course. Shang Bu Huan was so unlike Lin Xue Ya, whose cold beauty enticed even him, whose lovely words were hollow and gray. Where Xue Ya was delicate destruction, Shang Bu Huan was pulsing with vile but gorgeous life. And he wanted it, wanted it so badly he would give up the world for it. And he had, hadn't he? And he was grateful at that moment, grateful that now, Bu Huan was sharing with him this blood and sweat though he'd turned his back on humanity. 

  
He couldn't give up his revenge, and yet,... _and yet,_...

  
Shang threw his head back as he climaxed, filling Wu Sheng up with his warmth. Wu Sheng's anus clenched around Shang's erection as he came. He could feel each vein, each crease expand as the other released inside of him. His whole body wanted to suck the essence out of Bu Huan, even as the seeds of life were spilling into him. He wanted to experience this sensation for all time.

  
But the time was done.

  
Wu Sheng could feel the life escaping him, running down his legs. How full he was! He licked his lips in sheer delight.

  
Shang broke away from Wu Sheng and collapsed, panting as trails of sweat rolled off of him onto the floor.    
"What,...the fuck,...did I do?" Shang said aloud, repeating it more than once as a sort of mantra to come back to himself. 

  
But Wu Sheng wouldn't stay to see the aftermath of how this encounter would affect Bu Huan. He lived in the moment. And at that time, Shang Bu Huan had become all of his moments, so intricately strung together in a perfect pattern.

  
Sha Wu Sheng rose, and approached Shang again, this time smiling without guile, without a hint of malice.

  
"Thank you for the drink,..." was the last thing he said before retrieving his robe, turning to exit Shang's bedroom. 

  
Shang's gaze followed Wu Sheng's form with a look of regret and terror. Wu Sheng knew that Bu Huan certainly wouldn't sleep that night, or perhaps any night for a good long while.

  
Wu Sheng slid open the door, closing it with barely a sound. He didn't go back to his quarters right away, however. He stood there, hearing Shang's faint mutterings in the background. His hand rested on the paper, as if he could feel Bu Huan from the other side. There were words he longed to say to Bu Huan, but he couldn't bring himself to say them:

  
_It's true, I wanted to kill you. I wanted to kill you so badly. I wanted you to die then, to preserve you. To keep that precious moment alive forever. I didn't want him to take it from me. And he will,...he will take you from me_ ,...

  
_Lin Xue Ya_.

  
With that, the man known as The Phoenix Killer left the man who would someday be known as The Edgeless Blade alone once more, the only thing tying them together a shared moonlit night and the sound of a boat slowly gliding through the waves.


End file.
